bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Roommate Transmogrification
The Roommate Transmogrification is the twenty fourth episode and the season finale of the fourth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on May 19th, 2011. Plot Summary After Bernadette receives a Ph.D, the guys take advantage of Howard for being the only non-doctor in their group (sans Penny). Meanwhile, Raj becomes Sheldon's new roommate and Leonard moves in with Priya in Raj's apartment. Extended Plot Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj and Priya are at The Cheesecake Factory, Penny comes over to take their order. Priya order the Shepherd's Pie and asks if he wants to share it with her. Penny discourages it as it contains milk and Leonard is lactose intolerant, she brings this to light in a mocking manner. Soon, everyone is mocking Leonard's lactose intolerance. Bernadette comes by and announces she is getting her doctorate, while the others start to mock Howard about his lack of a Phd. and he states he is not emasculated by this. At Raj's apartment, Raj is using his computer with his headphones on, he removes his headphones and goes to the fridge to get a drink. Suddenly he hears Leonard and Priya getting ready for sexual intercourse with a Star Trek role playing game. Raj who is troubled by this heads out of his apartment and attempts to crash at Howard's, but Mrs. Wolowitz and her hormone replacement therapy put this idea off. Sheldon is video-chatting with Amy. Sheldon is impressed by Bernadette for getting her doctorate. Amy points out it is only Microbiology and gives her discriminating view toward Microbiology. Sheldon hears a knock on his door, he finds Raj at the door. Raj wants to crash on Leonard's bed, Sheldon discourages it but finally gives in and asks Raj to sign a waiver and gives him a safety drill. The next morning, Leonard enters his room and sits on his bed, to his dismay he discovers Raj sleeping in it. Raj explains his predicament and asks why Leonard can't sleep with Priya at his own apartment, Leonard says that she doesn't get along with Sheldon. Leonard suggest that until Priya get her own place at Los Angeles, Raj can stay at his place and vice versa. Raj asks if he can bring girls to Leonard's room, Leonard approves because he believes that Raj can't score with a girl. With that, Raj agrees to Leonard's suggestions. Later at the cafeteria, Leonard and Raj are emasculating Howard about Bernadette's success, they called him a "Trophy Wife". Sheldon arrives and announces that Raj can stay at the apartment and asks him to sign a modified version of the Roommate Agreement, Raj signs it after hearing he can pull the plug on Sheldon's life support if it ever comes to that. Raj got thai food, arranged it like a fancy dinner and calls Sheldon over, Sheldon is amazed by Raj's presentation. Penny comes over to ask if Sheldon changed his WIFI password. Sheldon tells her the new password; "pennygetyourownwifi". Penny can't help but notice the fancy presentation of the dinner table. Sheldon tells her that Raj has replaced Leonard temporarily and that Leonard is now living with Priya . Howard and Bernadette are in bed together, Bernadette tells him that she got him a present. Howard opens it and it was a presumably expensive Rolex. Bernadette next comments further emasculate him. And finally the restrained emotion bubbled to the surface. Sheldon , Penny and Raj are having dinner together. Sheldon goes to bed as it is already 10pm. Penny continue to talk to Raj, eventually she says that she made a mistake letting go of Leonard. In an attempt to comfort Penny, Raj tells her that her life is better than his of downloading porn every night. Penny said if they weren't friends she would have sexual intercourse with him. Leonard and Priya are making out when her parents called her for a video chat. Priya quickly asks him to go away so her parents doesn't spot him. Leonard overheard that Priya was moving back to India, he feels betrayed and in the spur of the moment he spilled the beans by telling Priya's parents that they were dating. The next morning, Penny wakes up and finds herself in bed with Raj. She tells Raj to pretend as if this never happened, he just nods as he still can't speak to her. Sheldon wakes up and finds Leonard on the couch moping about Priya leaving for India and breaking up with him. Howard is at the door as he had a big fight with Bernadette because of the watch. Suddenly Penny was doing the "walk of shame" out of Leonard's room with Raj close behind her wrapped in a comforter. She panics and says that this is not what it looks like. Sheldon then asks, "What does it look like?". Notes Title Reference: Raj replaced Leonard as Sheldon's roommate. Quotes Raj:'' I'm the new Homo in town. (realizes what he's just said) That did not come out right. ---- '''Penny:' (To Priya, about Leonard) Yeah, a little tip, he says he can eat frozen yogurt, do not believe it! ---- (Raj arrives at the Wolowitz residence and rings the doorbell. Howard opens the door) Howard: Hey, what's up? Mrs.Wolowitz: Is that my future daughter-in-law, the doctor? Howard: No mom, it's Raj! Mrs.Wolowitz: He's a doctor too, right? Howard: Yes. Mrs.Wolowitz: Like Leonard and that skinny weirdo? Howard: Sheldon. Yes, everyone is a doctor but me. Mrs.Wolowitz: And whose fault is that? Trivia * Leonard has two Star Wars figures on the stand in his bedroom. One is a [http://www.sideshowtoy.com/?page_id=4489&sku=2179SC Sideshow Collectibles Heroes of the Rebellion Han Solo in Stormtrooper Disguise Sixth Scale Figure] and the other is a 15-inch Kotobukiya Chewbacca Pre-Painted Soft Vinyl Model. * Mrs. Wolowitz got hormone replacement therapy. * Mrs. Wolowitz thinks of Sheldon as a skinny weirdo. *Sheldon doesn't like the thought of a massage. *Howard used to 'date' Mouth-to-Mouth Mona, a CPR dummy. *Sheldon does a live web chat on Tuesday nights called "Apartment Talk". * Raj thinks he is like a "brown Martha Stewart". * The luminous safety arrows haven't been seen in previous episodes when the lights are off. In the fifth season episode The Friendship Contraction, this issue is addressed when Sheldon implies that he has removed them, offering the explanation that the emergency glow-in-the-dark paint was wildly carcinogenic. * Leonard has finally managed to convince Priya to wear Raj's Lieutenant Uhura uniform which was mentioned in The Prestidigitation Approximation. * Raj wears his Lieutenant Uhura uniform way more times than just Halloween. * Raj loves "Ice Ice Baby", by Vanilla Ice. * The Rolex watch given to Howard by Bernadette is a Rolex President's. These watches cost around $25,000 at face value. * Sheldon has a new Wi-Fi password, it's "pennygetyourownwifi", no spaces. * Raj's parents are surprised that Raj has many friends. * When Sheldon has Raj sign a temporary roommate agreement, he awards him with an ID and lapel that sport the apartment's flag (the latter of which Leonard was "too cool to wear"), but he does not give him a flag as he did with Leonard. * Penny again drinks too much and crawls into the wrong bed. Gallery HowardsRolex.jpg PennyBedRaj.jpg Tbbt 424.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-01h58m16s154.png Oragami napkin swan.png|Origami Swan napkin Penny and Raj.png|Penny and Raj emerge out of Leonard's room Priya's face expression.png|Priya is shocked to see how Leonard reacts when he finds out the news of her going back to India Category:Season 4 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Featured Article Category:Season finale